


Bitch

by krikkiter68



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Collars, Dom!Jack, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punching, Reference to Series 3, Rough Sex, Spanking, Whipping, dark!fic, do not copy to another site, do not host work on unofficial apps, sub!Master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikkiter68/pseuds/krikkiter68
Summary: The Master loves to provoke Jack.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> TW: blood

Well, he thinks, that turned out well.

He’s currently on all fours on one of the TARDIS’s huge beds, wearing nothing but a collar and leash. He groans as he feels Captain Jack’s broad hand tighten against the leather, the spiked collar pressing against his windpipe, then grins broadly as Jack fucks him, harder.

“Say you’re sorry,” Jack sobs out as the Master feels a hot, soft flood within, again. Perfect. 

He closes his eyes then sends a surge of regenerative energy coursing through his system. It’ll keep Jack hard and coming inside him, at least until the Master gets tired or bored. Five seconds of his lifespan, and worth every second. Plus, it’ll cause his skin to sparkle like gold and make him look, he knows, even more gorgeous.

Jack screams, and starts fucking him again, setting a brutal pace. The Master bucks backwards, meeting each thrust, then squawks delightedly as Jack starts slapping his arse, hard.

“For all those people…for everything you did…for what you did to the Doctor…to Martha...and what you did to me…” Jack gasps, desperately, between thrusts and slaps. Jack’s cock hits the Master’s prostate and he comes, hard, streaming onto the sodden sheet below. How many times has it been, now? He’s lost count, to be honest.

He collapses forward onto his forearms, gasping. He feels Jack’s hand stroke his hair from behind. How like him. Sentimental fool.

“Master?” he hears Jack gasp. “Please say you’re sorry.”

The Master pauses. Noble, pure, loyal, annoying Jack. He slowly turns his head and sees in the mirror behind them what Jack’s seeing now. His hair in total disarray, lips swollen, panting, face streaked with sweat and tears, drooling, eyes wild, wide and glittering. Best of all, a thin trail of blood from left nostril to mouth, from where Jack punched him earlier.

Oh, he’s gonna hate himself now, he thinks. Serves him right for flirting with the Doctor. 

He grins at Jack. No words are necessary. Jack’s eyes harden.

“Bitch,” Jack intones, and the Master’s cock hardens again as he hears the jangle of a belt buckle and his impending punishment. He settles down onto his elbows, arse high in the air, waiting for it, as Jack fucks him again.

Oh, dear Jack, he thinks, you have no idea who you’re dealing with. This is so satisfying.


End file.
